dayeimbefandomcom-20200213-history
Ihimlucrist
Despite the numerous chests found at the bottom of the ocean many have found the same name over the years. Here are some whose stories have stood the test of time. (Cursed) Though it has changed hands many times, the last owner of the fabled Ihimlucrist recognized its evil nature, and cast it to the bottom of the ocean, along with the ill-gotten treasures it compelled him to acquire. Requires attunement. The Ihimlucrist will not accept attunement to any creature immune to it's Suggestion ability. This golden bracelet appears to be a series of five hands clasping one another by the wrist to form a circle. Upon attunement, the Ihimlucrist grants its wearer advantage on all sleight-of-hand and thieve's tools ability checks, provided the check is made in direct pursuit of theft. The bracelet possesses a glimmer of intelligence, and seeks the thrill of stealing. Once per day, usually after sunset, it will cast Suggestion on the wearer and compel it to steal something, anything. The spell save DC is 10. If the wearer makes his Wisdom saving throw three times in a row, the spell save DC becomes 15. If he succeeds his saves for an entire week, the spell save DC becomes 20. Each time the Ihimlucrist successfully places its Suggestion on the wearer, the value of the next stolen item(s) must be greater than the most recent, or the compulsion is not fulfiled. - nevvur (Requires attunement) A very mighty sword, wielded by the king of the Mer-folk during the War of Dragons. This blade does +2 damage to chromatic dragons and +3 damage to sea dragons, dragon turtles, and krakens. Ihimlucrist also grants its wielder the ability to breath under water and have a swim speed of 30ft if he/she did not already have these abilities. - dm_mainprize This item is the prized possession of the Kraken of the deep. The Ihimlucrist is said to give anyone who wears it life long past their designated time to die. The Kraken knows this and forever keeps it hidden away because he does not want to lose it. Those who have heard the legends and want the item fear to go after it because of the creature that is said to hoard the Ihimlucrist. - DM Chris A seemingly ordinary looking locket. This artifact has been know to become lost many times in history because of it's simple and ordinary appearance. The dark secret about this locket is that it contains the power to trap a single mortal soul inside of it. When a soul is trapped inside, a portrait of the person trapped appears in the inside of the locket. If the locket is destroyed, so is the soul inside. The lockey, however is virtually indestructible, only being able to be destroyed by an angel of a good aligned god (or a god themselves of course). Trapping and releasing a soul from the locket can only be done by knowing a secret incantation, spoken in abyssal, and by sacrificing someone precious to the spellcaster. - DM Mitch This item is an ornate, jeweled eye patch found in a sunken shipwreck. This ship is chocked full of treasure and guarded by many undead sailors. The eye patch belonged to an especially greedy pirate captain who was also a wizard. His ship was overrun by the authorities and, rather than allow his treasure to leave his possession, he used blood magic, sacrificing his own life to lay a curse on his ship. The ship sunk to the bottom of the sea and all aboard it became various types of undead, bound to the ship and compelled to defend it. The eye patch itself, once attuned, gives the wearer intuitive knowledge of the location of any nearby treasure of any kind. Any time the eye patch makes the wearer aware of this treasure, the wearer feels a strong compulsion to get to this treasure. No save is required, but there is a strong desire to find and retrieve this treasure. - friartook An intricately carved piece of whale bone about four inches long. It can be worn ad a necklace but must touch the skin. The wearer becomes Empathic (with limited Telepathy) with sea creatures. Wearer also gets Summon Sea Creature. - nateham44 Found in a chest at the bottom of the ocean. This Copper crafted box appears to have been submerged for centuries yet shows no signs of oxidation or corrosion. once properly activated this box acts as a navigation device that leads only to one specific island that never stays in one place for more than a month. - nerdbillydelux Found in a chest at the bottom of the ocean. When you find the chest and open it the chest appears to be MUCH deeper than it seemed to be from the outside. After moving the chest it is apparent that it is not a false bottom, but instead is the Ihimlucrist lining the bottom of the chest. It reaches into a small pocket of the Elemental Plan of Water. The players might be able to use it as a source of clean water, or a place for storage, but will have to overcome the fact that whatever was placed inside would be submerged in water. - joatmoniac A type of metal that instills within the viewer a desire to eat itself. Few adventurers have escaped from the metal alive. The few that have have missing limbs that tell the tale for them. If one can become immune to the effects of the metal will find that it really makes a nice sword and the effects it has on commoners (level 20 or not) is priceless. - almarianknight Long before humans roamed the earth there were dark races that roamed the earth. Giants as black as midnight and creatures darker then any of those residing in the under dark. But then hope came in the form of a lantern. No one knows how this lantern came to be but many guessed that it was a gift from the creator of the gods a being beyond description and the human minds understanding. The lantern shone through the darkness upon a dark giant and he began to change, he contirted until he stood as an ild man in white robes. This being was pelor and with this lantern he created the sun which brought light to the world. All of the creatures began to change and the giants and other creatures changed form. however, some escaped and still roam the earth watching and waiting for their time to strike. The lantern was passed on by Pelor to mankind and they used it for many years to protect themselves from the darkness. However, after a long number of years people forgot the lantern and it was lost. Now it lays waiting to be found at the bottom of the sea which was once the home of those men before the water rose. In the ruins it can be found. It is said that its powers dwindle but it still is strong. The holder of this lantern can cast the spell dancing lights once per day as well as daylight once per day. This light can not be canceled out by darkness. - insightfulhedgehog A dagger of simple design, "By this blood, God will listen" is ingrained into the blade, and the end of the handle is made from gold in the pattern of a wreath. Given to a woman, called Lucretia, by Nerull, for she had been raped by the king's son but she knew she would never be able to get revenge without the aid of someone else, but she had no fortune to pay for him to be assassinated and she could not risk telling anyone about what had happened for fear of the repercussions on her. In the dark of night Lucretia prayed to any god who would hear her, she was desperate and she wanted him dead more than anything in the world, Nerull answered her prays on the condition that she give herself to him. After the death of the King's son the whole land was overturned in search of the killer and eventually information was discovered leading to the dagger, the corpse of Lucretia, and her suicide note calling the King's son out for his crime. The king ordered it to be locked in a chest and sunk to the bottom of the ocean. The dagger functions as a normal dagger, however if the wielder kills them self while asking for someone to be killed, Nerull will take the life of that person. Inspiration: Ihimarea and Lucretia - catcharlie Category:Magic Item